


When They Found Out

by thetomkatwholived



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Relationship reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetomkatwholived/pseuds/thetomkatwholived
Summary: Slowly, the whole hospital becomes aware of Nico and Levi's relationship. Rather quickly after that, everyone becomes weirdly invested in two.





	When They Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> I got two prompts on Tumblr that I combined: Idk if this is your style but I’d really love it if you wrote something where schmico are being fluffy or making out or something and jo is lowkey shook thanksss xx  
> +  
> levi and nico getting caught multiple times in on-call rooms aka how the hospital finds out about them and everyone becomes obsessed with the cute new couple
> 
> Normally, I would just post this as a part of my Tumblr prompt story, You Asked For It, but this one got a really good response on Tumblr and I really like it, so I decided to post it separately. Not that I don't really like the other ones, but I just feel like this one deserves its own post. I don't know. And also, I don't really watch the show, so I hope none of the characters seem widely out of character. I hope you enjoy!

Levi Schmitt and Nico Kim had just moved onto one of the beds in the on-call room they were currently occupying. Both had had busy days, but they had a 20 minute period in which they both had some free time. Nico had immediately sought out Levi and dragged him into the nearest on-call room, eager to get a few minutes alone with his boyfriend. Just as Levi situated himself comfortably on top of Nico and tugged at the hem of his scrub top, light flooded the room.

Both looked up, momentarily blinded by the sudden brightness, to see Jo Karev staring, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, at them from the doorway. Regaining some ability to think, Levi gave Nico a small smack on the chest. “You didn’t lock the door?!”

“You didn’t either!” Nico raised his hands to emphasize his innocence.

Jo entered the room, shut the door, and collapsed into one of the chairs. “Wait, hold on. What’s happening here?”

Levi, realizing he was still on top of Nico, scrambled off of him and sat at the edge of the bed. “Is it not, um, obvious?”

“No. I mean. Yeah. But. Are you bi? How did I not know that?” Jo seemed to be trying hard to reconcile this situation with all she knew about Levi from the past.

Nico furrowed his eyebrows. “No, we’re both gay.”

“You’re gay?! Like, totally gay?”

Levi was full on blushing at this point. “Uh, yeah. Just a regular ol’ gay dude.”

“But… we had sex.”

Nico choked. “You what?”

Levi turned to Nico. “It was before I knew you. Before she was married. Hell, before I even really worked here.”

“So when you said your impressions on the chief had been bad - “

“I meant that he found out I had slept with his wife. Yeah.”

“Huh. I’m just gonna go. Leave with this new knowledge I have. Also, lock the door next time, maybe.” Jo shrugged and left the room only to run into Meredith Grey at the nurses’ station. She grabbed her arm and whispered, “Did you know Levi was gay?”

“Who?” Meredith tilted her head.

“Dr. Schmitt. Glasses. Bloodbank. Whatever you wanna call him. He’s gay.” Jo hurriedly explained.

“Great. You know, Link’s fellow is also gay. Maybe we should we set them up.” Meredith suggested, seemingly unfazed by this new knowledge.

“Too late for that. They seem to have found each other all on their own.”

“Oh wow. Good for them!” Meredith seemed to be done with the conversation, as she just nodded and walked off.

 

Nico pushed Levi up against the shelf, causing a box of gauze to fall and make a noise, startling them both. They pulled apart and found the source of the noise, before leaning back in and continuing where they left off. Just as Levi’s shirt was over his head, the door hit the back of Nico’s leg, causing him to wince in pain. Levi quickly and haphazardly threw on his shirt again. As he pulled his head through, he made eye contact with Maggie Pierce.

“So-sorry. I just needed to get some bandages.” She scooted around the two men and grabbed a package of bandages, before exiting the room. In the hall, she could hear them arguing about someone not locking the door again.

“Hey, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Jackson Avery fell into stride next to Maggie.

“No, not a ghost. But did you know that intern with the glasses and the ortho fellow are hooking up?”

“Doesn’t surprise me. I’ve had them both in the OR a few times. There’s definitely been some tension there. It’s cute. Sweet.” Jackson shrugged.

“Yeah, I guess it is kind of cute.” Maggie admitted.

 

Over the next couple of weeks, Nico and Levi kept getting caught in various rooms around the hospital. In some cases, it was totally innocent, like when Amelia Shepherd walked in on them cuddling in the weird radiology room on the fourth floor. Other times, it was a bit more precarious, like when Richard Webber almost caught them with their pants down, quite literally, in an on-call room.

Whenever they would get caught, a small fight would ensue over who forgot to lock the door this time. Those fights were usually resolved when one would make a big show of locking the door and they’d get back to what they had been doing.

Unbeknownst to them, their relationship had become the talk of the hospital, with all the surgeons now greatly invested in the two. When Andrew Deluca had seen the two seemingly on a date at the latest superhero movie one night, he made sure to let the other surgeons know how diligently Levi had explained the backstory of the characters while Nico looked on at him fondly. Miranda Bailey had seen the two on a trip to the grocery store being adorable and domestic and had told every person she knew when she was back at the hospital. It was Atticus Lincoln’s job to get any information he could out of Nico, while the interns were known to buy Levi one too many beers before questioning him on the relationship.

 

“Were people this invested in us when we first got together?” Amelia asked Owen Hunt as the two shared lunch with Maggie, Meredith, and Jackson.

“I don’t think so. Were you?” Owen questioned the others.

“It wasn’t this big of a deal.” Meredith admitted.

Jo Karev set her food down on the table next to Meredith. “What are we talking about?”

“Schmitt and Kim.” The table chorused.

“Oh my, God, I have no idea why I’m so invested but I am so invested!” Everyone nodded their agreement.

“I mean, good for Levi. Nico is something to behold.” Amelia ignored the incredulous look from Owen.

“And Levi is probably one of the hardest workers in this hospital. And he’s really grown in confidence these past few weeks.” Meredith noted. “Oh look, there they are!”

Sure enough, the two men had just entered the cafeteria. Levi was laughing at something Nico had said while Nico gazed at Levi with a wide smile and a soft gaze. They seemed to carry an easy conversation as they both grabbed some food and settled into a table in the corner.

Maggie quickly snapped a picture of the two. “What? It’s for the group chat.” She explained at the questioning looks. All of their phones buzzed with a picture of the two men, sat across from each other, food forgotten, as they shared a fond look.

Nico and Levi were huddled together at their table, currently making plans for a date night, completely unaware of the eyes trained on them. They had no idea that there was a betting pool about who would walk in on them next, when they’d officially announce their relationship, and when they’d actually move in together. To them, all that mattered was each other. And that sincerity may just be the true reason everyone was so invested in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to find me on Tumblr at [theswiftiewholived](https://theswiftiewholived.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
